bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Valdez
Vampiro is a Soberano and helps the Espada with their plan, although he is not an Espada himself and he rarely listens or obeys other arrancar or any other person, save for the Espada Leader. ---- Appearance He looks like a teenager, he wears a red suit and also a red hat. He is of medium height and has a a shoulder length black with a shade of blue hair. He also has a pale skin and his other eye is red in color. Although during his youth, he has emerald-green eyes. Personality He is very silent and somehow very analitical, he first thinks before he acts, although he throws this battle-style away when he enjoys a battle. He is somehow described as the strong-silent type by other arrancar. He seems loyal only to the Espada Leader, because he rarely obeys or even listen to other people. Ages ago, Vampiro was also like this, he is very obedient to the Bount Elders, only to betray them in the end. History Ages ago, he was part of a Soberano clan, like the Espada Leader, but unlike the rest of his kin, he serves the Bounts, during the time when the Bounts were at the peak of their power, for the reason of killing 5 Bounts "who gets in his nerves",as he says. He was sentenced to worked for them for 30 years. Then a month he was later exiled for killing 2 Elder Bount, who were somehow leaders.He now went to some place to train and to escape the Bounts, he tried to return to their his own place, only to find out that it was deserted. After years of travelling, he went to Hueco Mundo only to meet its Leader, one of the Soberano, then joined the Espada. It was later revealed that he only served the Bounts, because Vampiro steals blood from Bounts. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He is seen first in the chapter Heaven's Scorn, where in the Espada Leader ordered him to "greet their guest", the Sixth Squad Captain, Keiji. In the chapter Heaven's Scorn he appears before Blanca NuVera and Keiji during their battle. He ended up killing Blanca NuVera with a wierd crimson cross attack for attacking him. Later on in Crushed Wings he manages to defeat Keiji but Ren saves him before Vampiro can continue his assualt. Ren steps in to battle in his captain's place. Ren manages to get behind Vampiro and land a strong solid blow on him causing him a severe wound. Vampiro heals himself and Ren fires off Hado #31 at him but Vampiro blocks it with a Crimson Cross Shield. Vampiro makes a return in the chapter Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh where he is seen greeting Hide Yamatoro after she defeated Octavio and infiltrated the Espada Leader's palace. Severino Corbusier is also with him, after a few statements from Severnio Hide became enraged and immediatley attacked Severnio but Vampiro blocked her attack. The two fought briefly and left Hide out of breath. The battle continued and Vampiro prepares to release his zanpakuto on Hide. During the chapter ZV Hide continued her duel with Vampiro as he had just released his zanpakuto. Knowing that he chances of winning were slim she activated Shunko but Vampiro retaliated instantly and slashed her before she could retaliated. When Hide fell he walked over towards her body only to be repeled backwards into the nearby wall by an unknown force. He looks up and sees a shinigami with red eyes staring back at him. The man reveals himself to be Zukia Tojiro. Zukia had hurled Vampiro back with a powerful force causing him to crash into the nearby wall. Vampiro recovered and stared back at the shinigami. He asked the shinigami his name though Zukia merely replied that he was Vampiro's executioner. Vampiro realized that the man standing before him was the one the Espada Leader warned them about. Knowing what he was up against Vampiro stood up and fired off a Tajo de Sangre blast from the tip of his sword. Zukia didn't budge from his spot only saying that red was his favorite color. Powers and Abilities He has basic arrancar abilities (even though he is not an arrancar himself) and somehow reaching if not exceeding the level of the top 4 arrancar, his personal favorite battle-style is a tactical manuever, which he plans first before he acts. Immortality: He has the ability to live forever , he can't die because of old age, he can only die because when killed in battle. Tajo de Sangre (Blood Slash): A powerful crimson colored attack made of the user's own blood. It look's similar to Kisuke Uraharra's Shikai attack. It has been shown to be extremley potent as Vampiro used it to kill Blanca NuVera. Also in Vampiro's release state he is able to launch this attack from the tip of his sword. Solapa Master (lit. Flaps): This is the Soberano's version of Shunpo, and Sonido. Their movement dosen't actually make a flapping noise but the named it due to the flapping of an angel's wings; at least according to the Espada Leader. Protector de Sangre (lit. Blood Shield): Similar to Tajo de Sangre this attack is made of the user's blood. It seems to be able highly potent attacks that would normally severley damage the target if not blocked. Resistance to Kido: He stated that his kind is immune to Kido. Master of Hand to Hand Combat: It is asumed he has a mastery of hand to hand combat due to the fack he could handle Hide Yamatoro for a extended period of time. He was even able to block both of her kicks. Cero: As of recently it is shown that Vampiro can use his own cero. This is likely due to the fact he is a Soberano which is a mix of all spiritual beings. Zanpakuto His zanpakuto has a red hilt and a red guard. Sangre (blood) First Release It's command is "rise forth from the twilight". Sangre is the released form of Vampiro. In this form he gains wings and his hair becomes longer and is now colored yellow, in addition he gains much more power. Second Release It's command is " shroud the heavens with the blood of the Gods ". Quotes *It's time to end this. *I've waited ages for this. *The end is near. *This age shall soon tremble. *Doom awaits you, my friend. *Damn those Bounts (says this in a comic way) Trivia *He was supposed to be a Bount. *He is also patterned after Vincent Valentine. (from Final Fantasy) Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc